Pink Lemonade
by Kyla394
Summary: This takes place immediately after Elena's humanity is turned off, and a little on how this makes her act. Her humanity is soon turned back on by an unexpected visitor. The two's story goes from there, and Elena's men troubles grow to one more. Meanwhile she watches her best friend start to fall for her enemy, and she's not sure how to handle it all. Elejah/Klaroline.
1. Pink Lemonade

~Life Is a Play, And the Star on Broadway, Is You

"Turn it off. Just turn it off." His voice was soft and demanding, hard to resist before, impossible now that she was tie to him. She was a kite and he was the string- She could fly where she pleased, but never without him. Without him, she would be lost. And so she listened to him. All she had to was turn it off. The switch to do so was tangible in the back of her mind, offering the only peace of mind a creature such as herself could ever help to relish in. One thought, one flick,and the sorrow drained.

Her brown eyes met Damon's pale one's and she rose to her feet. The two brother's seemed conflicted as they looked from one to the other, though neither said anything. For the first time since knowing them, Elena didn't feel the pull that tugged from her heart to either of there's. It was relaxing, serene, perfect... She closed her eyes and let the notions of grief, guilt and compassion fade from her.

So she had lost her brother. What should that matter? She had lost everyone that came before him. She didn't need anyone. Not Jeremy, not Stefan, not Caroline and no longer did she need Damon. She only needed herself, and that was welcome escape. It wasn't that she had forgotten how to care, the switch still hung in the back of mind, it was just that she no longer planned to take other's feelings into account before acting on a whim. She had a whole life in front of her, one of uncountable years. She would not waste it feeling guilt and grief for things beyond her power.

Hours later she stood outside her home, starring at her burning house, a suitcase propped against the tree near to her. In it were clothes, jeans and shirts, a skirt or two, and a pair of shoes. Tucked somewhere in it's folds was a key to the door that now burned, and a photo album she had thrown into the mess. She had not planned to bring anything with her, but the Salvatore's had insisted, even going so far as to help her pack the case with things she would never again look at.

She was new Elena, and new Elena needed a new Elena's wardrobe. And new Elena was going to make new memories for new Elena's new scrapbook. It was like being born again with the knowledge and appearance of someone who knew how to milk life for all it was worth. That was precisely the young vampire's plan- Party hard and relish in the impossibility of dying trying.

"Elena, are you... How are you?" She turned her gaze to the younger Salvatore brother, his eyebrows were furrowed in concern and his posture offered insight to his own grief, which he constantly hefted on his shoulders.

"I'm fine, Stefan." The female vampire practically purred, stepping to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, let it fall down his arm slowly, suggestively. "In fact, I don't think I have ever felt better." She smirked, letting her hand fall back to her side and spinning to face the elder Salvatore, smiling devilishly at him. "Be a dear and grab that, would you?" She demanded more then asked, nodding to the bag propped against the tree. "I'm going to find Caroline and Bonnie. See if they're up for something fun." She grinned, blowing a kiss to the darker-haired boy before disappearing towards town, leaving a blast of wind in her wake.

No guilt, no compassion, no worries. It was time to live life to the fullest.


	2. Life's A Soiree

Chapter 1- Life's a Soiree

Elena let the body drop, and it smacked the floor with a sickening crunch. She used her sleeve to wipe blood from her lips, and ran her tongue over her teeth with the satisfaction that came with a full meal. Her brown hair was matted with blood and her fingers were stained with it as well. Two bodies lie before her, their eyes wide and glassy. One had a bite in his neck, the other's wrist was shredded. There should have been immense amounts of guilt filling the young vampire, but all she felt was contentment. She flicked her tongue across her teeth again, then stepped over the fallen bodies and into their washroom, stepping into the shower and cleaning the gore from her body.

She had only planned on going for a run in the woods, but the scent of them had caught her attention. The young, blonde female and her male companion had presumably been on a hike, and the female had tripped and a gash split the skin on her hand. The blood beckoned to Elena like a Lighthouse beckons to a boat, and before she knew she was crouched in the azalea bushes, waiting for the moment to run into their cabin and strike. That moment came when the man stepped into the shower, leaving his woman alone in the living room. Feigning innocence the young vampire had knocked and asked the blonde to borrow her phone.

The cabin was very comfortable, with lavish furniture and expensive paintings. She assumed these people had large amounts of cash, though that offered little solace to their now dead bodies. Their shower never ran out of hot water, and a freshly pressed towel lay folded on the sink, it's ruffles and corners manipulated to look like a swan.

Elena smile as she grabbed the towel by it's "neck", shaking it until a cascade of white fell to the floor. She was rather pleased with the girl in the mirror, and ran her fingers through her wet hair, letting out a sigh as her phone buzzed. She turned to the pile of her clothes in the corner, digging for her jeans and pulling out her cell. "Hello, Damon." She greeted cheerily, balancing the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she dressed herself.

"Elena, where are you? I've been calling for the past hour." She let a loud, dramatic sigh escape her lips as she pulled her fingers through her wet hair, doing her best to get out the tangles. "Are you okay? Do you want me to come get you?" His voice was dramatic, even over the phone. Dressed and satisfied the newly-turned vampire walked into the next room, balancing herself on the arm of a chair.

"Don't fret Damon, it's not becoming." She let out a yawn, rolling her eyes so animatedly she was certain Damon could tell through the receiver. "I went for a run and stopped for a little..." She smirked, tucking hair behind her ear. "Snack." She heard a sigh from the other end of the line, and she let out a small, degrading laugh as she ended their call.

She let her phone fall to the ground, and she closed her eyes slowly as she grasped listlessly at the switch that lay in the back of her mind. Even thinking of turning it on shot a jolt of emotion through her, and she backed away, horrified. She was Elena Gilbert the vampire now, meant for fun and feeding.

Caroline sat in the park, her back curved awkwardly against the bench and her fingers drumming along the metal armrest. There was a chill to the air that didn't bother her, and a light rain drizzled down. Her blonde curls stuck to her head, and her bright blue eyes were red-rimmed from her little bought of crying. Her intention hadn't been to run away and have a pity-party, but she couldn't handle it anymore. She just needed some Caroline time, where all she had to care about was herself. Selfish, but needed.

She loved Elena, dearly, and she wanted the vampire to turn her humanity back on. In the time it had been off she had killed five humans by draining them dry, been caught at a party with alcohol in her hands and created a scene by letting her emotions run wild when she was around others. She had gotten into a fight her first day back at school, and hadn't returned since. It had been a week since Damon had convinced her to flick the switch, and everyone was wishing he hadn't.

For some reason the blame often fell onto Caroline's shoulders. She should be the one watching after her best friend, she should have made sure she didn't get into trouble, she should be spending even more time with Bonnie, pouring over books and searching for a spell that would force Elena to listen to them. The blonde dipped her head, frustration and responsibility weighing too heavily on her. She sniffled as a tear ran down her face, mixing with the rain.

"What are you doing out in the chill, love?" She squinted her eyes shut, perfect. He was all she needed. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, sniffing as silently as she could as she lifted her head, not feigning a smile. He didn't normally get a chipper greeting, anyway.

"I could ask you the same thing." She quipped, lifting her chin and following him with her eyes as he sat next to her, careful to leave space between them. "I just had to get away." She sighed, her shoulders slumping forward. "I just needed some time to myself." She admitted. He'd pretend to care, at least. He wouldn't hurt her, not when they were alone, and she just needed to get it off of her chest. And who of her friends would take Klaus's word above her own?

"Is the new vampire causing a riff?" He smirked, his bright eyes locking on Caroline's.

"I'm not in the mood, Klaus." She stated, turning her head the other way, balancing her chin in her hands, her elbows resting on her thighs. She could really do without his sarcasm. "What are you doing out here, anyway?" She questioned, shifting her gaze back to him.

"I needed some time to think too, love. A lot has happened to my family lately." His gaze turned cold as he starred into the distance, his fingers roping together. "I called Elijah and informed him about Kol. I suppose everyone just needs a little... processing time." He shrugged, and Caroline felt guilt rise like bile in her throat.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Klaus." She offered, holding his gaze as best as she could, for anger burned beneath his eyes. He probably blamed her partially, as she had done nothing to convince Elena her decision was rash. Neither looked away, they were just two people, sharing too much responsibility and grief, wishing they could get rid of all of it. Caroline's phone buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out, standing in the rain and impatiently shouting questions at Elena.

"Calm down, Caroline. What is with everyone? Damon told me I needed to call you, something about how you could talk me into being rational. He thinks I'm going on a killing spree. Just because I drank my fill today." She scoffed, and Caroline felt her heart start to race. Figuratively speaking, of course. She was dead, after all. She promised to meet her friend the next morning, and stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

Then she starred, her blue eyes locked on nothing. She balled her fists at her side and inhaled a large amount of air, and let it tumble back out in a very Caroline-esque scream. Klaus was at her side in a second, asking if she was okay. She shrugged him away, her eyes slanted. Yes Elena, call Caroline, she has nothing better to do then to help others. "I've got to go." She snipped, and raced towards her home.

**Author's Note: Guys, I have followers. And reviews. And ASJHGFKJHAFJG I'm just so happy. :') Thank you so much for reading! And also, reviews make my day *hinthint*. The parts will get more exciting as they go, I promise. You have my word. ;) Thanks again! **


	3. Serving Pink Lemonade

Elijah sat with his head bowed, his phone gripped tightly in his fist, which lay in his lap. Tears burned his eyes, but they did not trail down his cheeks. Perhaps they would, eventually, but not here, not now. He was sitting in the middle of New York villa, he had excused himself from the dinner he had been having at the call from Niklaus. Elijah had no intention on returning to his meal with Mr. and Mrs. Lenovich, they would certainly be fine without his company.

He rose from the wooden bench, inhaling a deep breath of air chilled by the oncoming fall. He blinked a few times, collecting himself. He was Elijah Mikaelson, able to handle anything life decided to pitch at him. He was the eldest brother of six, eventually five, then four, now three... He shoved a hand in either of his suit pockets, lifting his head to the wind as he turned on his heel, walking aimlessly through the busy streets of New York.

"Would you just calm down?" Caroline shouted, her slim hands pressing Elena into the wall. Both girls' lips were turned up in sneers, and anger flared in their eyes. "I am just saying. You should really think about turning the switch, before it's too late. You've already killed seven people this week, Elena!" She screeched, lifting her friend in the air, shouting now. "You're going to force us into leaving Mystic Falls!" She spat, letting the brunette drop to the ground as she spun on her heel, anger causing her movements to be less then graceful.

"We can just compel them, Caroline." Elena sighed, fixing the sleeves on her green, long-sleeved shirt. "It's not a big deal." She stated, trying her very best to keep her emotions in check. However this proved to be difficult- Her emotions were still high, and everyone seemed hellbent on pissing her off today. They were all vampire's, they could have the entire town under a spell in less then five minutes. There was no need for them all to run around with sticks up their asses.

"No, Elena, we can't." Caroline snapped, spinning back around, her blonde girls cascading behind her. "We can't just compel everyone for the rest of our lives!" She shouted, her fists balling again. "That's not how being a vampire works. You lost your humanity Elena, not your mind! Would you just think!" The blonde quipped, letting out a small, startled scream as her newly-turned friend slammed into her, digging her well-manicured nails into the blonde's shoulder until blood trickled out.

"I'm not insane, Caroline!" Elena hissed, her long fingers wrapping around the other girls shoulders. "I'm just enjoying life. Living it to the fullest." She countered, lifting Caroline's shoulders, then slamming her back against the floor.

"You're being irresponsible, Elena. You can't just... You can't just get everything you want in life!" Caroline squeaked, throwing her weight into Elena's palms, causing the brunette to skid backwards. Elena's fangs slide out as she flew across the room, her feet scrabbling against the wooden floor as she tried for her footing. Caroline let out an animalistic-snarl as Elena launched herself from across the room, her fingers elongated.

The two met with the sounds of fighting animals, and they tossed and scratched at each other, screaming out insults and aiming to draw blood. Elena's fangs slid into Caroline's shoulder once, tearing at her skin in the brief moment it took for Caroline to slam Elena's small body into the wall. They separated and flew apart, but not of their own accord.

Damon's arm looped around Elena's waist, and Stefan's hands held Caroline back by her shoulders. "What are you two doing?" Stefan asked, his grip tightening on Caroline as she struggled against it. "You should both know better."

"Particularly you, Caroline." Damon quipped, the hand not around Elena's waist resting lovingly on the brunette's shoulder. His fingers gripped it loosely, as if he could feel the vampire slipping through his fingers. His grip tightened reflexively when Caroline let out a derisive snort, rolling her eyes at the darker haired Salvatore.

"She's your girlfriend Damon, and you're the one who started this. Why don't you watch her?" Caroline retorted, shrugging off Stefan's hands and racing out the door. She was so beyond done with all the drama. She just wanted her best friend back, but she had no idea how to do that. So sighing with a feeling of defeat she went home, throwing herself on her bed and starring at the ceiling.

She was just a girl. Sure she was a vampire, and sure she was responsible. But that wasn't all she was.

Elena's head hurt. She had had her hair in a ponytail, but Caroline had ripped it out during her brawl. The brunette sat on the edge of her bed, legs cross, hands holding her erect. She closed her eyes, reaching towards the switch. Caroline was right about one thing; She had lost her humanity, not her mind. She knew what she should do. ...But she didn't flick the switch. Too many horrors awaited her there, too many things that couldn't be fixed. She was terrified of her humanity, more terrified of it then she was of anything else on earth.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, dears! Reviews are sososo loved. :3 I promise there will be Klaroline in the next chapter. (: I really want to make it seem plausible, not just rush into relationships. That's no fun. Vampires beating the snot out of each other is fun. ;) I want to focus on more emotions then just lust. Thanks again for reading! I love youuu!**


	4. A Cascade Of Champange

_Life's A Soiree,_  
_Serving Pink Lemonade,_  
_A Cascade of Champagne,_  
_For You,_  
_And Me._

* * *

Caroline found herself on the bench in the park for the second time that week. The rotting board barely supported her weight, and the metal arm-rests were rusted with years of age. It was probably the most hideous place in all of Mystic Falls, but for Caroline Forbes it held a rustic beauty. It was freedom, and life, and glorious strength... Oh, who was she kidding. It was a rotting bench she was forced to hide on, just to avoid being talked at. It smelled rotten and the grass underneath was dead, not to mention the entire thing was shrouded under the foliage of a weeping willow.

"What's wrong with you, Caroline? Why don't you fix it, Caroline?" She spoke to herself, balancing her head in her hand, her jaw rubbing on her palm as she spoke. She was utterly infuriated with current circumstances, but knew nothing she said was going to fix it. The others had began to think of her as a "perfect" vampire; moral, humble, in total control... Of course they would expect her to mentor Elena. And perhaps she would have, but the girl was simply unreasonable with her humanity off! "I can't do it. I just can't..." She sighed, her muscles going lax as she bowed at the neck, blonde curls falling over her shoulders.

"Can't what, love?" Klaus questioned, causing the young vampire to immediately snap from her revere and spin on her heels, eyes slanted. "Calm down, Caroline. You know I would never hurt you." He continued, though she kept up her facade. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, not if it was just the two of them, but she didn't need his ego inflating as she obeyed his command. She couldn't handle another pompous vampire degrading her.

"Go away, Klaus." She stated, her hands shifting to her hips, her chin lifting higher in the air. All the subtle movements of superiority, not to go unnoticed by the blonde Original scrutinizing her. "I have enough problems, I don't want to deal with the likes of you as well." She turned again, falling back onto the bench, letting out a cry of annoyance as the wood cracked under her weight.

And there she sat, her butt reaching the muddy grown, her legs stretched over the metal foundation, her head against the back of her seat. Normally she'd have laughed, but today... Well today, it only added to her frustration. She was ready to scream, sucking in air, clenching her fists, but was cut off by a deep laugh coming from behind her.

She twisted to see Klaus, the craziest, most diabolical hybrid she knew, laughing. The edges of his eyes crinkled, and dimples in his cheeks showed briefly as he laughed, one hand against the tree, propping him up. She should have been even angrier, should have left in a huff and never returned... But she found herself laughing along. It was just easier to be happy then it was to be angry, especially considering he had done nothing.

/This/ time.

"Need a hand?" He asked, flashing to her in the beat of a heart, a pale hand extended. She starred at it for a moment, her blue gaze traveling up his arm, resting on him. "Come on love, it's just a hand." He said, the ghosts of his laughter still causing his shoulders to rise and fall.

She placed her hand in his, even though it was not needed, and allowed him to pull her to her feet and steady her. "Thanks." She smiled, moving her hand, letting her fingers linger for just a split second longer then needed. Quickly her pale hands moved to her clothing, attempting to brush off a layer of mud so dark even the washer wouldn't get it out.

"You're thanking me? Now I am certain something is horribly wrong." Klaus mused, his tone falling back into it's mock superiority, his laughter gone, replaced by his all-too-familiar serious act.

"Yeah, well... I'm sick of vampire Elena. Thank your sister for me." Caroline moped, raking her fingers through her hair.

Klaus's lips quirked again, much to the annoyance of the vampire standing in front of him, her lower-lip pouting. He noticed she did that when she was feeling conflicted, but knew better then to press her for answers. She was already backing away, as though realizing who she was talking to. He refused to believe he deserved it, he had done only what was necessary, but he found himself thinking over his actions yet again. Curse her, curse her and what she did to him.

"Look, I've got to go. Elena might be murdering puppies somewhere." She commented drily, tucking her hair behind her ears. There was no correct way to dismiss herself, so she settled on nodding her head and rushing off, catching his goodbye on the wind.

She wasn't murdering puppies, but she wasn't sitting with her hands folded either. She lie on the asphalt road, her brown hair cascaded around her, her dark eyes starring at the sky, listlessly watching the clouds pass. She had gotten a small craving around noon, and was fed up with the blood bags Stefan and Damon were trying to force on her.

She let them believe she was being the obedient little girl they all hoped her to be, taking a few swigs, drinking it without letting it satisfy her. It did satisfy them, however, and they both left to do whatever it was the Salvatore's did when she wasn't playing the damsel in distress. Opportunity arose, and she latched onto it like a snake latches on to it's prey.

She was careful to go the outskirts of Mystic Falls, she was selfish and intent of self-happiness, not a fool. She didn't want the entire town out for her, not to mention they were all linked to vervain, as per Mayor's orders. That man was certainly getting on her nerves, with all the new secret rules and regulations... It was nearly impossible to have a good drink inside town barriers anymore.

But here, just outside, she found a meal she hadn't been expecting.

A van bounced up the pothole filled rolled, and she closed her eyes, feigning injury. Her vampire senses tuned her in to exactly where the vehicle was, first a mile, then half a mile, then it slowed to a stop. The asphalt stilled underneath her, only to reverberate shakily under her again as the driver of the vehicle moved towards her. She kept her eyes closed, allowing the scent of this woman to wash over her.

"Elena? Elena Gilbert?" She opened her eyes wearily at her name, having to make a note to keep herself controlled when she noticed the face above her. Brown curls, pretty face, made-up eyes...

"Mrs. Donovan?" She questioned, her voice shaking as she coughed, grabbing at her ribs. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk to Matt, but that's not important. Are you okay? Wait here, I'll call the police." She offered, rushing back to the car. And the plan was in motion.

Elena appeared behind her in an instant, bundling the other woman's locks in her fist and tilting her head, exposing her neck as she screamed. Elena's fangs slid out, veins bulging under eyes... She watched Kelly's blood circulate under the skin of her neck, relished in it for a moment, then sunk her fang's into the woman's neck.

Her piercing scream stuck the air, but died quickly in her throat as she gasped in pain, trying to jerk away. Minutes passed, her knees were beginning to grow weak, her heart was straining to pump blood, her breathing was shaky and labored, the pain in her neck was numbing... She was going to die, in some strange, horrible new way. But she wasn't ready to. She hadn't even gotten her chance to talk to Matt yet... "Elena, please..." She whispered, but with this Elena only tightened her grip on the woman, hissing as she drank the life-giving liquid.

She was relishing in it as she had to hold Kelly up, the Donovan's knees no longer able to hold her. She was going to finish her off. She rose from her neck, flicking her tongue across her lips before moving to slip her fangs back into the woman's skin. It was then that Elena felt a harsh pressure against her neck and watched her prey fall to the ground, blinking and crying but alive, much to her displeasure.

She turned and snapped at the wrist holding her, but only felt her throat explode as the hand pressed her back, holding her against the car. In the next swift movement she was turned, pressed against his chest, starring uncomprehendingly as this new force snapped her neck, and let her fall to the ground.

In the time she was unconscious the woman's savior had erased her memory of this moment, healed her with Elena's blood (simply for the sick sense of irony), and sent her on her merry way. He should have left then, but he couldn't bring himself to as he starred at the body at his feet, which was slowly beginning to reawaken.

She blinked her brown eyes up at him, confusion flickering over her features as she popped to her feet. "Elijah?"

"Hello, Elena." He snarled, his fangs protruding, his veins bulging, his eyes dark as he stalked towards her with a purpose she had never seen. A purpose that worried her, even though she should not truly care.

**Author's Note- Thanks for reading! I tried to make it longer, as some people suggested. Still working on that.(: Sorry it took so long, it shouldn't be so long until the next update, I've just been super busy with college. Can't I just be a hobo? Anywho, reviews would make me so happy *hinthint*.;D Thank you all, it means a lot that you take time to read my stuffs! :D3**


	5. Life's A Bouquet

_Life's a Bouquet_  
_It's a Dance, of Ballet_  
_In the Rain_

* * *

Elena stepped back, stopping only when her spine brushed against the bark of a tree. Her brown eyes were wide and scared, calculating the other vampire's movements, attempting to read him. She had never seen him look so daunting, his muscles rippling under the skin of his tightly clenched fists, a deep growl-like rumble echoing from his chest, his eyes bloodred. "Hello." She said, composing herself. She could still feel fear, a basic unit of life, begging her to flee as the Original stopped before her, eyes slanted.

"Hello? That's all your going to say to me?" He asked, his head cocking to the side as he took another step forward. Confusion passed over her features as she tried stepping back yet again, the tree preventing her.

"I know you've left Mystic Falls for some time, but that is still the term." The young brunette hissed, anger flashing behind her brown eyes.

"That is not what I conveyed, lovely Elena." He said, lowering his gaze to hers, searching for a hint of anything. "You killed my brother. That makes the total count two, now." He growled, hurt and grief flooding his tone as he starred at her passive eyes, her taught lips, her unrelenting perfect posture...

"My brother is dead, too. As I had only one, I suppose we're even." She rebutted, careless of her words, searching only for a route to flee.

"What have they done to you?" Elijah asked, anger ebbing slightly as he starred at the girl who should be crying, begging for his forgiveness... Who he had been willing to forgive. Yet she showed no remorse, not for his loss, not for her own. Where was the compassion he so admired? He starred into her unflinching gaze, coming to the harsh realization that it was gone. Not only had the Salvatore's played with their toy until it was dead and different in the worst ways, but when it became broken they didn't care enough to fix it right. This thought infuriated him further, his vampiric state still very much prominent as he took a few steps back, his gaze breaking from hers.

He felt a sharp pressure in his side and the rush of wind as someone knocked him off guard, tossing him into the woods surrounding the old road, his back slamming into a tree. He was on his feet in a heartbeat, starring at his favorite Salvatore. The eldest brother stood glaring, angry and confused, protecting his indifferent playmate. "What are you doing, Elijah?" He called, wondering if he had pressed the wrong buttons. He was never sure if he could call the Original a friend, much less catch him off guard and offer an open challenge. But he was Damon Salvatore, thinking things through was not his strongest point.

"Nothing of your concern." The brown-haired man replied, any signs of his vampirism fading as he stood straight, brushing the dirt from his suit and straightening his tie. "I don't wish to cause either of you harm. No matter how warranted." He wasn't sure he believed himself, but he could see Damon visibly relax.

"He's mad because we killed Kol." Elena chimed in, stepping forward, a slender arm looping through Damon's. "And because we don't care that we did. Let's go." She rushed out, wanting to explain and leave. She didn't want a fight, even though she knew she could handle herself. She was far more interested in the promise of booze and sex that awaited her at the Salvatore's.

She turned and started walking off, Damon stood rooted to the spot, his pale eyes scanning the ground that had been shredded by the creatures who hovered above it. The black-haired man's mouth opened, as though to say something, but it closed again. He offered a slow nod, of either regret or understanding Elijah did not know. He turned after, walking towards Elena. "I suggest you fix her soon. Before she turns against her maker." Elijah spoke, before twisting and disappearing in the direction of his manor. He just need a nice, long break from everything. That noted it was probably a horrible idea to return to his incessantly bickering siblings.

* * *

"What were you thinking? Were you trying to get killed?" Damon scolded, slamming the door shut behind them as they entered the living area, the fireplace crackling in the background. "You can't go picking fights with older, strong vampires. Especially not an Original!" He huffed out, starring at the woman as she made her way to the couch, letting her jacket slip from her shoulders as she sat and kicked her feet up on the arm-rests.

"It's Elijah, Damon. If he hasn't killed any of us yet, I don't think he intends to." She rolled her eyes, flashing across the room and grabbing a bottle of wine before returning to her position on the couch. "Stop being such a buzz-kill. Join me Damon, there's plenty for the two of us." She smirked, rising the bottle and shaking it slightly. She popped the lid with her thumb, taking a long chug of the drink that burned her throat on the way down.

"You can't trust any of the Original's." The Salvatore sighed, sitting on the chair nearest to her, taking a swig from the bottle as she held it out to him. "I don't think you should go walking around without someone else." He stated, tilting his head back against the couch, his Adam's apple bobbing as he took another swig and tossed the bottle in the direction of the couch.

Anger and irritation flashed over Elena's face as he spoke, and she forced herself to bite back the retort that was on the tip of her tongue. "Fine, I won't leave without a babysitter." She commented snidely, the bottle cracking slightly in her grip. "But if it is alright, I'm going to go shower unattended." She barked, stuffing the half-empty bottle back into the liquor cabinet. "Although, you're more then welcome to join if you wish." She teased, peeling off layers of clothing as she went.

* * *

Despite all the books and movies she had seen, Elena still felt the need for sleep even as a vampire. She also felt a craving for food, but that was beside the point. She was in bed with Damon now, his eyes closed and fluttering, his arm wrapped around and his head buried against her shoulder. It was all peaceful and contenting, but she didn't feel like a safe night at home with her babysitter. There was something with the rule being set that made her even more set on breaking it. She wasn't able to be controlled, and they could watch her when they were awake, but when they were asleep... She was as susceptible to sneaking out under their noses as any teenage girl.

She lifted his arm gently, placing a kiss on his knuckles as she laid it between them, slipping carefully out from under the covers. When she was a human she had been loud and clumsy, her heart beat could have given her away, but now? She was alive and stealthy, and had her chance to use it.

She slunk through the doorway and towards the living room, stopping in front of Stefan's door on the way. It was opened a crack, light from the moon behind his window stretching all the way through the hallway. Her lips quirked as she saw him turn in his sleep, a small bought of snoring escaping him as he twisted to his stomach, burrowing his face into his fluffy down pillow.

She was as out of there, with such little trouble she wasn't sure how to react. There was almost always something there to prevent her plans. Usually it was life-threatening.

She raced then, through the woods, down the streets, hollering and twirling, spinning and jumping... Enjoying the bright evening. She found a man camping alone in the heart of the woods, a few guns propped against the green canvas of his tent, the body of a deer hung upside down from the branch of a tree. A foolish hunter who thought he was safe with his guns...

She tore through the tent, waking him purposefully, enjoying the thrill of being hit by a bullet and not letting it stop her. Sure it would hurt like hell, but her adrenaline pulsed through her as the man screamed and reached for his phone, attempting a call that would never go through. His hand slammed against her head repeatedly as she latched onto his neck, and he fought heartily until he was too weak. He succumbed to death then, just another tally on Elena's death toll.

She stayed out well into dawn, standing still as a statue and starring at the rising sun, missing the beauty it once held. She didn't need it for life anymore, ironically enough it brought her death. She had loved the sunrise as a human, now it was a restriction she had needed a way around. She snapped her teeth at it, before twisting on a heel towards town, dragging her sleeve over her mouth, wiping away the blood she hadn't bothered to clean off earlier.

She was beside a semi-large lake, walking the side with her fists stuffed in her pockets as the sun continued to rise. She spotted the Original from yesterday as she walked, he was sitting on a wooden bench, enraptured in a thick book with a binding that cracked further every time he flipped a page. "What brings you here so early?" The female questioned, raising a brow as Elijah finished his page, slowly shut the old book and set it on the bench.

"I could ask you the same question. But if you are curious, I enjoy long walks along the beach." He teased, both of their lips quirking slightly at his mediocre joke. "Are you enjoying the best life has to offer?" He questioned, his dark gaze locking in on the stain of blood still resting on her upper-lip.

"I just ate a delicious meal, if you must know." She smiled, letting out a long sigh as the man's face fell. "Why does everyone do that? All vampire's drink blood, all vampire's kill people. Why look at me like it's unusual?" She hissed, crossing her arms and falling onto the bench next to him, frustration seething from her.

"It is not an accustomed action for you, Elena." Elijah spoke, shoulders rising and falling slightly, both of their voices cold and reserved. He wished it didn't have to be this way. And then the thought occurred to him- He could fix her. She would not want it back, her humanity, but it would turn on eventually. She had enough to be guilty about already. For the first time in a long time, the eldest Original acted on an impulse.

His large hand flashed out, gripping Elena's chin tight enough so that she couldn't pull away, but not hard enough to do any damage. She obliged, turning to him, eyes wide. She was the brightest girl he knew, she was well aware of what he was doing. "Don't. Don't do it... I... I can't..." She pleaded, shaking her head, her brunette hair rippling with her movements.

"You can, Elena. I know you can. You have many people here to help you." He said, eyes searching hers. She may have flipped it herself, may have wanted to... It was a scary prospect. The switch was a dam, holding back everything indecent. When that dam broke... It was chaotic and horrible, and death appeared as your best friend.

She shook her head no, trying to pull away. "You can trust me." He whispered, and she stilled, starring at him with fear in her eyes. Perhaps there would be something else there too, soon. His gaze locked, his pupils and hers widening and shrinking as he spoke. "Turn it on, Elena."

In the next moment he felt her arms wrap around him, holding him as tightly as was possible. She grabbed fistful's of his suit jacket and pressed her head into his chest. "I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry..." She whispered, tears staining his shirt as she pulled herself closer, sinking into his arms as they wrapped around her. "So so sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I... I'm sorry." She cried, and Elijah found himself hushing her, letting his hand fall loosely through her hair. He should not be comforting her, after what she'd done to his family, he should hate her. But that was impossible, he had already forgiven the sobbing mess of a girl. It was not okay, and he'd always have a grudge for it, but he was certain the death of his brother was not unwarranted.

"Everything I did... I deserve to die. I want to die. I don't deserve to... I'm sorry. My brother's dead. My mom and dead are dead. I want to die. I deserve to. But I don't deserve to be with them." She mumbled, still clinging to him as Elijah scooped her up into his arms, moving into the woods as people emerged. She didn't need blood lust making her feel even worse about herself.

He sat on a fallen tree, allowing her to cling to him, though it had been ages since he had comforted a woman other then his sister. "I deserve to die." She whispered again, pulling back to look him in the eye as she said it, her brown retinas swimming with tears.

"No you do not, Elena. We all make mistakes, we spend time fixing them." He said, aware she did not believe him. "It will not be okay, I will not lie to you like that, but eventually it fades." He whispered, their gaze breaking as she let her head fall against his chest again. He kissed her forehead lightly and offered small assurances every now and again, wondering if he had done that right thing. He certainly hoped so, he wanted his- their Elena back.

**Author's Note: Longest chapter yet, woo. I just wrote this because I felt all write-y. Hope you enjoy! Reviews/followes/lurkers/readers of every kind are very much loved! Thank you for reading, and have a lovely day/night/whatever. (:**


	6. At The Beach By The Bay

_Life is a Stay,_  
_At the Beach, by the Bay_  
_Holding Tight to a Kite,_  
_On a Clear, Windy Day._

* * *

Elena cried in his arms until sleep forced her into submission. He did not know how much time had passed, and he did not care. Time was an unlimited resource for the both of them, so if she had used days of it to try to mend herself, he did not care. He cared only about the exhausted girl whom's head fell until his shoulder, her facial features relaxed for the first time since he'd compelled her to turn the switch back on. He inwardly debated whether or not that was a mistake, but knew, no matter the answer, he would not ask her to re-enter her emotionless state.

He slid an arm under her legs, carefully and silently, and lifted her as he stood. Her head fell against his chest, and she muttered silently in her sleep. He sighed silently at her despair, knowing there was no plausible way to fix it, knowing she would carry this sorrow with her always. He felt for her, no matter what she had done to his family. He did not forgive her transgressions, but at the moment she needed a friend far more then she needed an enemy.

He walked in the shadows, aware on how disconcerting a limp body may look to an outsider peering in. He considered taking her to the Salvatore's, but decided against it. The moment he entered their living space they'd attack, assuming he'd done something to the girl, or the moment she woke they would badger her with questions and false words she did not need. He considered taking her to his home, letting her rest in one of the spare bedrooms, but vetoed that idea as well. Klaus could not be trusted with a girl he despised in such a weak state, nor could Rebekah.

In the end he stood on Caroline's doorstep. He'd compelled the address from a local, everyone seemed to know everyone in this town, and he balanced his weight on his left foot as he knocked lightly with his right. Within a moment, the blonde maiden who had stolen his brother's heart was opening the door.

"Elena? Elijah?" Her confusion was blatant, and he silently admired her ideal of assessing the situation before jumping at his throat. "What happened?" She asked, waving him in.

He stepped forward gingerly, but no barrier stopped him, so he entered freely. "She turned it back on." He stated simply, following Caroline as she went through the house, opening a door at the end of a small hallway.

"You can put her down there." She offered, gesturing to the bed adorned with pink sheets. "Is she... Okay?" Caroline pondered, concerned for her friend as her head lulled without support, as she acted limp as a puppet as Elijah sat her down. A vampire should have woken at such disturbances, Elena should have woken afraid, as there was always reason for her to be.

"She will be fine." And he did believe that, Elena wasn't gone forever. "She needs to rest. And when she awakens she will need to feed. She does not need questions or guilt, despite what she may have attempted to do you." He offered nonchalantly, fixing the cuffs of his suit sleeves as he stepped away from the bed.

Caroline nodded. "Thank you, Elijah."

"It is to my understanding that this is what friends do. There is no need for gratitude." He offered, his dark gaze starring at Caroline. She nodded in response, her blonde hair bobbing with her movement. "If I can be of any more assistance, do not hesitate to contact me." He said, turning and walking towards the door, stopping only when he felt a hand on his arm.

His gaze fell lazily to it, an eyebrow quirking. These vampires sometimes assumed he was kind and that he wouldn't hurt them, and sometimes... Sometimes he liked that they had such confidence in him. "Why are you helping? She hasn't exactly been a very good friend to you." Caroline questioned, digging for an ulterior motive, a lie that this Original's suit and tie kept hidden.

"I am aware. I am ireful and appalled at her behavior, however I choose to believe she had reasons for her actions. She and I will speak, whenever she no longer bears her guilt as a brick wall." And then he was out the door, leaving only a blur of his black suit as he disappeared around the corner, likely heading to his home to read or something, Caroline thought. The man was more complicated then she cared to know, and she had never spent time attempting a friendship with him, despite what he had done for Elena.

She felt a pinch of guilt for this, and walked back to the guest room, where Elena still lay unconscious, her eyes flicking beneath their lids.

* * *

She blinked awake a few hours later, her senses immediately telling her she wasn't at home. She shot up in the bed, her eyes scanning the walls until she realized she was at Caroline's, though she gathered this information from smell, not sight.

"Elena?" Caroline must have heard her stirring, for it must have been only a minute before her friend sat on the edge of the bed, her bright eyes starring into Elena's dark ones. "Are you... Alright?"

"No." She answered simply, not wanting to elaborate. "Do you have anything to... Drink?" She asked timidly, the memory of fights and harsh words with her friends having returned to her during her bought of tears. Of course she was speaking of blood, and of course her friend understood. She returned seconds later with a fresh blood bag, which Elena drank slowly, using it as an excuse not to speak for a few minutes.

"Caroline, I'm really sorry for what I did. I didn't mean it. I was just... Being stupid." Elena rushed out, her tongue and teeth stained with her beverage. "I shouldn't have. Of course I shouldn't have. God, I don't know why I turned so stupid."

"Elena, Elena it's fine. We're fine. Friends fight." Caroline said, forgiving her friend, reaching out and placing a hand on Elena's shoulder. "I'm literally the last person you need to worry about."

The girl's sat and talked for hours after that. "How am I supposed to move with all this guilt?" "You learn to live with it." "I don't even remember walking here..." "Elijah brought you." "So what have you been doing while I was off in crazy land?" "Sitting on a park bench that wound up breaking under my fat ass." The conversation progressively got lighter, until they were laughing and scooping large amounts of ice cream into dark red bowls, something all female teenagers, supernatural or not, did to overcome any obstacle in their life.

It carried on this way, with the addition of chick flicks, until Caroline's phone rang for what seemed to be the thousandth time. "Klaus again?" Elena asked, quirking an eyebrow as the name flashed across the phone's screen.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I...?"

"No. Go ahead. But Caroline... Be careful. He's... He's not a good person." Elena frowned, watching the dark look that appeared in Caroline's eyes as she nodded and sped away. Obviously she could handle herself, but Elena worried. She worried because she saw the way Klaus could work his charm, and she knew he was getting progressively closer with her blonde comrade. And she hated it.

She finished the movie and her dessert, only discontented when the screen went black. There was nothing left to focus her attention on, there was nothing left to focus on with all of her strength... There was only a dark screen and an empty bowl that was going to overflow with her guilty tears. She cursed herself aloud as a tear slid down her cheek, tears weren't helping anything. She knew her emotions were still raging, but she didn't want to cry about her problems. She wanted to fix them.

She pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts, stopping on each name of importance. 'Bonnie' lit up in blue, and Elena thought of what would happen should she call her. She would probably want Elena to feel her guilt, maybe think of some witch-y way to contact the spirit world and have Elena apologize. In all honesty, the two hadn't been speaking very much lately.

'Damon' lit up on the phone, and almost as quickly faded to black. She loved him, she did. However he was the last possible person to call. He would tell her not to think of it, he wouldn't want to talk about it, and he sure as hell wouldn't want to try and fix anything.

'Elijah.' She had killed his brother, he wouldn't want to help her, and she didn't blame him. He was the calmest and most rational of her contacts and had been kind earlier, but she didn't want to test his limits.

She pressed down a few times, 'Stefan' lit up and her thumb hovered over the dial button. No, he wasn't a good choice either. He wasn't exactly cool and collected either, and she didn't want him fussing over her. Plus they hadn't been on very good terms lately.

And that was the story on how she dialed Elijah, and agreed to meet him at the lake, the place they always seemed to go when there was something important to discuss.

* * *

"Elena." He nodded in greeting as the female strode to the side of the water, her skin pale in the light of the moon. How long had she been asleep, for it to be dark?

"Elijah." She breathed out, smiling as he fell into step next to her. "I know I shouldn't have called you... I just needed someone to walk with."

"Why should you not have called me, Elena? We all have faults." He shrugged. Of course he still held the grudge, perhaps he always would, but he would not dangle it in front of her face. She cared about killing him, she felt remorse. That was good enough. "Though I must admit, I am rather curious as to why neither of the Salvatore's are currently enjoying an evening stroll with you?"

She shrugged, letting her head drop a bit. "They just... They are so filled with questions and concern, it can be suffocating." She admitted, then stopped, turning to look him in the eye. "I'd appreciate it if that could stay between us?"

He nodded, lips quirking at her confession. "Perhaps you should tell them to... Shut their holes." He suggested, smiling at Elena's laughter, light and true as it rang through the still night air.

"Elijah, such language!" She teased, her brown eyes turning to meet his, the warmth in them seeming to grow as she noted he was laughing as well, even if it didn't carry through the air. "Believe me, I've tried. They just seem to think I'm too weak to handle things on my own."

"I believe they see you more as fragile, delicate and precious, not weak. You should be easier on them, they care for you immensely." He offered, watching as she shrugged again, a motion he had never seen her preform before this night. "Elena, I do not mean to preach. I am aware that love can be suffocating. Perhaps you just need to stay at your home, alone, for a while." He suggested, stopping as she did, watching as her shoulders slumped.

"I-I can't." She choked out, her brown hair falling over her shoulders. "I burned it down." Tears choked her words, and Elijah rested a hand lightly on her shoulder. Here she had called him for help, and he had brought tears to her eyes.

"I did not mean to upset you." He said as she wiped the tears away, sniffing audibly as she tried to gather herself. "Perhaps you could stay at the cabin in the woods. The one you killed me at." He smiled, and she did too. It was nice now, that he could tease of it with no malice in his tone.

"I had almost forgotten about it..." She admitted, a small smile stretching over her face. "Will you walk me to my new vacation home?" She asked, tears still falling down her face, though slower now. The guilt, however, was still very much visible in her large eyes.

"It would be an honor."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Klaroline next chapter, I'll be following the basic 4 x 18-ness (for those two). (: I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and let me know! Follows, reviews and lurkers are loved. 3 (4 x 18 SPOILERS) BY THE WAY ELEJAH KISS OH MY GOD. I want to believe he knew it was her when they kissed. ;D And also, poor Elijah. He has to choose between his family, the woman he thinks he may love and the woman he respects and cares about. Yeah... He should probably just chuck it out the window or something...**


	7. Life is a Show That Goes On

_Life, Is A Song_  
_Just Play Along_  
_Life Is A Show_  
_That Goes On_

* * *

The two walked through the woods in silence, Elena wearing the bravest face she could muster, Elijah wishing she wouldn't pretend she was fine when it was clear she was not. Neither of them paid much attention to the amount of noise they made as they walked, and neither of them suggested using their vampire speed to arrive at the home in seconds. They were simply content with walking near to each other, close enough to whisper a conversation, yet far enough away that they would not accidentally brush against each other.

It was peaceful and calm, and the two realized it had been some time since they felt so at ease. When they arrived at the home, Elijah opened the door for her, flashing a smile as she stepped inside. "Goodnight, Elena." He nodded his head, turning on his heel, reaching the first step before the sound of her whispering his name stopped him in his tracks.

She always had the affect on him. She called his name, and he froze to listen. Almost as if it was compulsion, though it was nothing forced onto him, it was a habit he preferred to most. "Yes?" He questioned, turning back to face her, brown eyes meeting brown eyes as they starred across the space separating them.

"D-Do you want to come in? I can make tea or something?" She asked, her gaze dropping. If she still had a heart he knew she would be blushing, and the thought made him smile. "I just don't want to be alone yet." She said slowly, brokenly... She crossed her arms and looked up, trying and failing at a smile.

"Of course." He agreed, smiling softly. "However I will make the tea. I have lived a thousand years and still no one has made my tea as I prefer it." He smirked, stepping inside and moving to the kitchen, gathering mugs and filling them with hot water.

* * *

"Friends then?" She could hear the smile in his voice as she turned around to look at him, not letting her own smile show. Now was her chance to stake some claims, and she wasn't about to let it slip through her fingers.

"Are you going to let Tyler come back?" She rebutted, starring over at him, letting her chin tilt just a bit higher then it normally did. She felt a strange, foreign feel of power rushing through her at her demands, and knew her posture didn't fall short on the man she was demanding things from.

"You may have noticed... I'm not exactly scouring the earth for him, am I?" She smiled slightly at this sentiment, because of course she had noticed. He smiled widely back at her, and she felt that annoying, incessant little flutter her heart did when he looked at her in such a way. A newfound confidence bloomed in Klaus at her look, and he closed the space between them in matter of milliseconds.

They were friends now, he could talk to her now, as a friend. "Caroline, perhaps we could go for drinks? To celebrate a newfound friendship." He smiled, watching as the blonde took a step back, her mind racing and calculating behind her bright irises.

"I can't, I'm underage." She smirked, her shoulders shrugging slightly.

"How about dinner, then?" He prodded, reaching out and placing his hand lightly on her wrist, silently asking her not to turn and race away. He didn't want to watch her fade into the distance yet again, he wanted to keep her with him. He wanted to keep talking in this manner, when neither of them were angry with the other.

She smiled softly, her blue eyes slowly turning to look at the ground, her eyelashes fluttering as she blinked a few times. "Dinner sounds nice." She admitted, lifting her gaze back to his, her heart leaping again at the look on his face. It felt so grand to her, to be looked at in such a way. And they were having dinner as friends, nothing more. She was not being disloyal, she still very much loved Tyler. It was as he said- They were celebrating a new friendship.

Or at least that was what she kept telling herself, as she slid in the passenger seat of his car, clicking her seat belt into place. She had never been so close to him in such a confined space without feeling fear, but that emotion did not even make an appearance as he peeled out of the drive and towards a promising new restaurant in town.

* * *

"I'll put some music on for us." Elena smiled, setting her cup of hot tea on the coffee table, wanting to avoid any silence before it had a chance to manifest. "What sort of music do you listen to?" She questioned, fumbling with the dial on the radio.

"Well, I'm a fan of today's country music." He offered, his face serious as he took a sip of his tea.

Elena couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from her, and she watched as Elijah set his tea down, a smirk gracing his lips. "Of course, I forgot. I am Elijah Mikaelson. I am meant to sit around, sipping tea, wearing suits, reading books old as time and listening to classical music on the radio."

"No, I didn't mean to... I just..." Elena ushered out, wondering if she had actually offended him. The look on his face quickly told her he was amused, and she turned back to the dial, turning it until something country came on. She watched as his lips lazily formed the words of the song, and she spun to move back to the couch, stopping when the porch lights dancing in the rippling water of the hot tub caught her eye. "Hey, Elijah... Would you be totally opposed to going in the hot tub?"

* * *

"I don't think I'm dressed for such a restaurant..." Caroline breathed out as she stepped inside the new bistro that had opened downtown, Klaus following just beside her. Chandeliers dangled above each table, their lights dim and reflected in the large windows and mirrors. Everyone in attendance wore a dress or tie, and she stood in only jeans and a ill-fitting t-shirt. There were fake plants and fish tanks dotting the area, and she was awed at the beauty of it all.

"Nonsense love, you look beautiful." Klaus smiled, aware he was pressing his luck with such an extravagant place, though she seemed too mystified to think it over. Such a shame that such an appreciative, curious girl had seen so little of the world. She would see it all in due time, however, he was going to ensure that.

A waitress came and led them to their booth, a window seat that looked onto a not-so-busy street of Mystic Falls. Klaus and Caroline slid into their respective seats, and each ordered a soda, a rather out of place beverage in their classy surroundings. "So, how do we celebrate becoming friends? Honestly it's never been an occasion before." She commented, sarcasm in her voice as she took a swig of the soda that appeared almost immediately under her noise.

* * *

"I cannot believe I agreed to this." Elijah drawled out, standing in the living room, wearing a pair of Elena's father's old swim trunks. "I look..."

"You look like a deep sea diver. I don't think the flippers are necessary for the hot tub." Elena giggled, her eyes traveling down his body, making note of his firm yet not perfect physique.

"I was not aware." He said, feeling a bit flustered as he undid the flippers, kicking them off.

"Have you ever been swimming before?" Elena asked, heading out the back door and to the medium-sized hot tub, which bubbled with the perfect amount of water and warmth. It was still plugged in from when Jeremy had been training here... Her face feel as she slipped in, sinking quickly into hot water, relishing in it's peace.

"Not for over five hundred years." He answered, lowering himself in gingerly, careful to get his footing as he moved to the seat in the corner down from Elena's. He stretched his legs in the water, nose wrinkling at the sensation of hot water buzzing against his skin. "I was never a fan of swimming in other's sweat and germs."

"Well it's not fun if you think of it like that... It's relaxing..." She smiled, leaning her head against the back of the tub, smiling at the sky. For a minute or two, she remained like that, then the water shifted and her head was bowed forward. "Jeremy was the last one in here." She said silently, her hand moving through the water, grasping at it, feeling her heart wrench at the fact that water would always slip from her fingers... "He and Matt used to sit in here after training." Her eyes flicked to his hand and it rested on her shoulder. "Will you... Stop that!" She screeched, jumping to her feet, rushing from the water and standing where light faded into darkness.

"I did not mean to offend..." Elijah offered, lifting himself out much more slowly, walking over to her.

"You didn't..." Tears in her voice, flowing down her cheeks... "You shouldn't be comforting me! He was here to train for his hunter mark. He killed your brother with what he learned here! I killed you here!" She shouted, grabbing at her hair, pulling it harshly, enough to cause her pain. An emotion she could handle, one she was used to. "You should hate me. You should be planning to kill me. It's how I feel about Katherine, and she did to me what I did to you! Why are you being helpful? I don't deserve it. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve it." She repeated again and again, falling to her knees in the grass.

"Elena, Elena calm down." Elijah said sternly, crouching in front of her in the grass, placing a hand on either of her shoulders. "Elena I know you did not just kill him because it sounded like fun, I understand Kol was not your friend. I understand none of my siblings are. I understand why you did what you did... I do not appreciate it, but I understand. You must not convince yourself that I hate you, Elena." He said, gaze unwavering as she looked up. "You cannot drown in your guilt. For me, my brothers, for anyone..." He finished, never one to comfort, unsure on what else he could say. There was nothing to make this better, her guilt was destroying her, and only flicking the switch would take it away. If she chose to do so on her own accord, he would not stop her. But he would never bring the uncompassionate Elena back into the world.

"You are..." She drifted off, dragging her wet hands under her eyes, wiping at her tears. "I don't think this is working." She mused as he face only became more wet with the added moisture of her hands.

He smiled at her, moving to grab a towel and back in an instant. He gently wiped her tears away. "You know, you are making my first time in a hot tub an awful experience."

* * *

"Okay, that's probably the worst joke I have ever heard, Klaus."

"Then why did you laugh so hard that soda came out of your nose?"

"1000 years and that's the best rebuttal you have for this sort of situation?"

"It's never really come up."

"Really, though. You need some new material."

"Come now, you laughed." He smiled, the blonde's still chuckling slightly as Caroline lifted a forkful of spaghetti to her mouth. He smiled over at her as she chewed slowly, marveling at the way her delicate features moved in such harmony. "Perhaps you should tell me a joke, if mine was so horrible?"

"Perhaps I shouldn't." She said, rolling her eyes, finishing the last of her soda. "Actually, it's getting late. Perhaps you should take me home." She suggested. She had been playing with her spaghetti for the last hour, eating bites at random intervals though she was no longer hungry. Klaus had long since finished his salmon, so they had spent the last hour doing nothing but talking.

"Of course." He nodded, though he was sad to see the night end. She lived only a few blocks away, so he convinced her to take the walk with him.

The night air stirred her hair as they went, the street lamps casting shadows over her pale face. "I'm glad were friends, Klaus." Caroline smiled as she walked up her drive, tucking a strand of curly hair behind her ear. "Tonight was fun. You should be pleasant more often."

He smiled loftily, stretching his fingers, clenching them into a fist just before building enough courage to grab the other blonde's hand. "For you, I shall try." He smiled, watching as she looked down to her feet, a trait he knew came from her embarrassment.

"Goodnight, Klaus." She smiled as they stood on her doorstep, their clothing ruffling in the breeze. She stepped forward then, stretching on her toes and kissing his cheek lightly. She meant to pull away after that, but felt his hand wrap around her wrist for the second time that day.

They starred at each other, if only for a moment, before Klaus stepped forward. His hand reached to her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He moved his lips close to hers, so that they brushed against hers as he spoke. "Goodnight, Caroline." He kissed her cheek in turn, before turning and walking down the stairs, fumbling with his coat to hide the nerves only she could cause him. "I'll see you soon then!" He called, waving backwards before speeding back to his car, and from there to his home.

* * *

They sat in the hot tub again, Elena's back against Elijah's chest, her eyes closed and his alert. "What's it like? Being alive for a thousand years?" She asked, not opening her chocolate eyes as she enjoyed the mixed chill of the wind and heat of the water.

"I am not sure I have an answer to that." He said slowly, trying to think of the words. "I have learned a lot, I have met many amazing people, I have watched most of them die, I have seen wars and plagues... It is like a very surreal, very short movie. The longer I am alive, the less time seems to have passed. One thousand years, and still, this is the first time I have been in a hot tub." He smiled, letting a breath of laughter between his lips as he settled into the nook of the tub, his arms lying around it's barrier.

"How deep." Elena smiled, her eyes still closed. "What do you want to do, that you haven't done yet?" She asked, genuinely curious. They had been asking each other questions all night, keeping the conversation from drifting to her mistakes.

"I am as deep as this hot tub." He smirked. "I have never been on a roller coaster. I hear they are fun." He offered, though allowed himself to think longer on the subject. "I want to live somewhere. Perhaps find a job with one of my degrees, maybe buy a cat. Moving around all the time can be tedious. What is something you wish to do?"

"Visit Alaska. I always thought it looked beautiful..." She smiled, opening her eyes and blinking against the light of the rising sun. Had they been sitting her talking all night? "I also want to figure out my feelings for Damon and Stefan. I don't know anymore... There's no sire bond, no Stefan came when I needed him, no... No anything... I hate tearing them apart."

"I believe that is the curse of the doppelganger."

"I am just like Katherine, and Tatia. Tearing them apart. How can they not hate me?"

"You are not like them, Elena. Even if you were, you do not know them as I did. They were not always cold and fighting for hearts."

"Am I going to end up like them, then?"

"No. You care far too much about the Salvatore's. You will choose, in due time."

"God, you must be so sick of my problems."

"Never, lovely Elena. I would never tire of such real, tangible faults. It is the part of us that retains our humanity."

"Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"...Nothing." She stood and moved from the hot tub, grabbing a towel and drying herself down, offering a hand to Elijah, as he too, crawled out. "There's plenty of spare rooms, help yourself to any of them. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course. Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note: I have been so into this since 4 x 18. It just sparked some OTP hope. :3 Is it acceptable to have three OTP's? I'm just going to go with yes. Anyway, pleaseplease let me know what you think of this! And thanks so much for 50+ followers, it means so much to me! I got so carried away with this chapter... Ooops. Yeah. Awkward long author's note is awkward. (By the way my OTP's are Klaroline, Elejah and Destiel. They're just perf.)**


	8. Serve Yourself Pink Lemonade

_So Just Serve Yourself,_  
_Pink Lemonade,_  
_Today_

* * *

"Elena, there is something I need to share with you." Elijah said, closing his eyes, letting out a breath he haven't a need for. "I should not have made promises I cannot uphold. I do not think I will be able to help you for as long as you need. There have been... Previous arrangements created for myself. They have been created for my family, as well. Elena... My mother, she..." His voice trailed off, and Elena leaned closer to him from her end of the couch.

"What do you mean?" She asked, nearly retreating when he looked up at her, his eyes dark. She wished she could read him like she could read other's, she wished she knew what he was he going to say... He opened his mouth, then closed it again, then lifted his mug of tea. "Dammit, Elijah!" She shouted, jumping to her feet, knocking the mug from his hand. It flew across the room, cracking against the floor and staining the carpet. "Elijah, what's going on?" She demanded, tears of panic rising in her eyes, bile rising in her throat.

* * *

_**-Hours Earlier-**_

"I need to go hunting." Elena noted aloud, tossing her clothing into the washing machine, as well as Elijah's dress shirt (though his other garments required professional washing). "I have been craving blood since I got my humanity back, and I don't think a blood bag is going to cut it."

"Very well. Would you like company, or do you prefer to hunt alone?" He asked, buttoning the flannel shirt she had given him, stretching his toes in the brown boots he had been lent as well. He had proposed returning to the mansion to grab clothing, but she had insisted. Something about his suits being too intimidating, or something. He smirked at the thought, rolling his sleeves to his elbows.

"Oh, um..." She wasn't used to being asked. Usually company was forced on her. She loved all of her friends, more then she could express, but sometimes it was suffocating to have a guard at all times. And yet here she was, craving his company. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course. I could use a drink as well." He smiled, and they went into the woods as soon as she had finished shoving their clothing into the washing machine, which bobbed precariously as it came to life.

Elena stood with her legs apart and her knees bent, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes red. She looked like a fool, prepared to leap on anything that crossed her path. "Did no one show you how to hunt?"

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm doing?" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes switching back to their innocent shade of chocolate brown.

"You're stance is dreadful. The point is to engage in a conversation with the donner, not scare them off and chase them." He smirked, she shrugged. "You still need an offensive pose, of course." She sighed.

"Show me?" She pleaded, and he smiled, walking over to her.

"First off, don't bend your knees, you look constipated." She laughed as he grabbed her waist and jerked her weight backwards, forcing her to straighten herself. "Your arms should be down, terse but not visibly so." He instructed, reaching around her and grabbing her hands, fixating her arms. "And make sure you do not have red eyes, or fangs. Not until the moment of feeding." He spoke into her ear, his breath sending a chill up her spine.

He stepped out from behind her, nodding in approval. They were at the edge of the woods, and eventually a couple walked by, and they sank their teeth in. Elena with vigor and lust for blood, her appearance rouge and filled with desire. Elijah fed cleanly, as was expected of him by nearly everyone, and they erased the minds of their prey and let them be.

"There is never a need to kill."

"Odd, to hear that. Most vampires think human life is pretty insignificant." Elena responded, her pupils dilating as she compelled the male, whom she had sat against a tree.

"Most have forgotten what it is like to be human."

"You haven't?"

"I like to think not. Being human was having compassion and conscious, it was not being weak. There is nothing to abhor about living and dying."

"Do you ever wish you could be human again?"

"Yes. Any vampire that tells you they do not is lying."

"Want to go to the park? I'm craving a hot dog from the cart they sometimes have there."

"Of course. Do you ever stop craving food?" He teased, and she rolled her eyes, stepping next to him, remembering the feeling of them pressed together as he perfected her stance.

They arrived at the park not long later, though their walk had been interrupted. Elena had forced him behind a tree, where she peaked out, looking across the way to Caroline and Klaus. "What is she doing with him? He's so..."

"He's my brother."

"Oh, right."

"It is fine. I know he has never been kind to you. However he is not so horrible, when you have known him for 1000 years. He is very taken with your friend."

"I know."

"She is smart, Elena. She will not do anything worth regret. She knows what he has done as well."

"I just don't want her to get hurt."

"It is not your job to protect everyone."

"I know." She offered, "Let's go say hi."

"That isn't exactly what I had in mind-"

"Caroline!" The blonde snapped her head up when she saw Elena approaching, as though caught in some guilty act. She recovered quickly, smiling and waving.

"Where have you been?" She asked, moving off with Elena. Klaus had bobbed his head as hello, then moved aside to speak with his brother.

"Staying at the cabin." Elena said, feeling guilty for not giving her friend more information on her whereabouts. She had texted everyone, telling them not to worry, that she just needed time... It was a show of her great friendship with them all, that they had not pressed her.

"With Elijah?" Caroline asked, her blue eyes widening at the man, particularly so at his new get-up.

"He turned my humanity on, offered to help me. It's been nice. And don't say it like that! You and Klaus are here in the park as well, something you'd like to share?"

"No, we've just agreed to be friends. He's been rather pleasant." Elena smirked and Caroline looked to her feet, her tell of embarrassment. The brunette considered scolding her best friend, but decided against it. Elijah was right, Caroline was not stupid. Instead of wasting time with such trivial things, they talked of the important stuff. Like nail polish, hair and dress shopping for the upcoming prom.

A few hours later they walked back over to Elijah and Klaus, ready to return to their homes after having a nice chat. "Elijah, you know we are in grave danger. How are you taking it so lightly? We're in... You know." Klaus whispered, stopping dead when he saw Elena and Caroline approaching.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing." Klaus said.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Elijah said.

Neither of the girls were satisfied, but they hugged goodbye and walked their separate ways . All the way home, Elijah and Elena walked in silence. It was not awkward or heavy, merely peaceful and calm. The sort of silence of a home as you read a good book, or the room at night as you fall to sleep.

They could smell the problem before they could see it, and they saw it the instant they stepped inside. "Oh my God!" Elena squealed, racing towards the laundry room, soap pouring out underneath the door and through the small slits in the side. "What happened?" She asked, Elijah at her heels as she opened the door, the washing machine still bumping loudly against the ground.

"How much soap did you add?"

"I don't know. Enough."

"Apparently." Elijah laughed, the bubbles having flown over his shoes and hers.

"I'm going in." Elena smiled, rolling up her sleeves. "If I don't make it out, tell my friends I love them." She offered seriously, and Elijah laughed as she literally dove into the mess of bubbles, and disappeared.

"Are you alright in there?" He called after about five minutes of silence, save for the washing machine pounding the wooden floorboard. "Elena?" Okay, so he knew she was fine, but rushing into a giant pile of bubbles seemed like fun. And he could still have fun.

She was shoving clumps of white foam out of her face, standing just tell enough for her head to poke over the mass of white after she beat it down a few times. "I got lost." She laughed, and he joined in, shaking his head playfully at her.

She rushed through, grabbing onto the white washing machine, little screams escaping her as she tried to keep her footing on the slippery ground. She reached to turn it off, squealing as her sleeve caught on the knob, keeping her from pulling away or twisting the knob. "The washing machine is possessed!" She laughed, jerking her arm back, her sleeve tearing. She slid, but Elijah was there to catch her, laughing along with her.

"I should have known technology was created to take over the world." He chuckled, reaching out and snapping the dial, the washing machine groaning to a stop below him. He spun around with his vampire speed, and slid. Perfectly poised, perfectly graceful Elijah slid as he moved too fast, falling to his butt in the suds. There were so many of them, they stretched through the entire room, and leaked into the living room.

"Don't worry Elijah! I'll save you!" Elena giggled, letting herself sink under, pushing the bubbles from between them as she grabbed his shoulder. For a moment they just sat in the blanket of white that shrank quickly as the air touched it. Where it had been taller then Elena at first, it was now to their waists as they sat, having leaked into the opposing room and disintegrated in the air.

"You're my hero." Elijah grinned, rolling his eyes playfully. For a moment they just sat on the ground, laughing and locking eyes in the way they always seemed to. That moment turned into an hour of laughing over the entire situation, and whenever one stopped, the other laughed harder.

"We should probably clean this." Elena said eventually, rising to her feet, grabbing a mop from the corner. It was soaked and probably wouldn't do much, but if they pushed the bubbles around the rooms she could at least have a clean floor as well.

"We?" He asked, but grabbed a mop all the same.

After an hour of cleaning, jousting with the mops and Elena pretending hers was a microphone they sat on the couch, drinking tea. That seemed to be their thing. Elena's mind slowly drifted back to what she had heard Klaus saying earlier, it sounded serious, and she was worried. She turned her doe eyes towards him, and he sighed solemnly before beginning a painful speech.

"Elena, there is something I need to share with you." Elijah said, closing his eyes, letting out a breath he haven't a need for. "I should not have made promises I cannot uphold. I do not think I will be able to help you for as long as you need. There have been... Previous arrangements created for myself. They have been created for my family, as well. Elena... My mother, she..." His voice trailed off, and Elena leaned closer to him from her end of the couch.

"What do you mean?" She asked, nearly retreating when he looked up at her, his eyes dark and burdened. She wished she could read him like she could read other's, she wished she knew what he was he going to say... He opened his mouth, then closed it again, then lifted his mug of tea. "Dammit, Elijah!" She shouted, jumping to her feet, knocking the mug from his hand. It flew across the room, cracking against the floor and staining the carpet. "Elijah, what's going on?" She demanded, tears of panic rising in her eyes, bile rising in her throat.

"Elena, calm down." He said slowly, rising to stand with her, his eyes starring to her panicked ones. "Take a deep breath..." He felt her hand strike his cheek, and his head twisted with the force. He let his jaw slack, and he stretched it slowly, no anger filling him. She was distressed, panicked and near tears. And it was all his fault.

"Elijah, what's going on? What did Klaus mean?" She asked, painfully aware of what the answer was going to be. She had gathered it, from the fright and seriousness... She just needed to know why. And how.

She felt his hands take hers, guiding her back to the couch, both of them sitting. "Elena, do you remember the night my family hosted that little party? My mother was in attendance, and wished to have a word with you." She nodded, and he took it as a sign to continue. "The spell she made, with my family's blood and yours... It worked, to an extent."

"How? When Finn and Kol... It didn't harm you or your brother or sister. What did the spell do?"

"Something she had not intended, though I am certain the results bring a smile to her face even in her death. It... Made a death stamp, if you will. A day when the three of us left are meant to die. Something in the blood, something in the drink... We are still uncertain of the details. All Klaus and I have managed to discover is that we were given a year since the spell was done."

"That was already nine months ago..." She whispered, and silence befell the room. What was there to say? Klaus and Elijah had found their information from witches that had crossed their path, as well as from notes in their mother's books. They had refrained from telling Rebekah, they did not want her to live in fear. It was something with Elena's then-human blood that could be altered and diseased, even months after it should have passed from the Originals' systems'.

"I am not clear on how the spell works, however it does not follow the rules of destroying the line of vampire's one engendered. Mother intended to kill her children, not all vampires. They do a fine job of that without a witch's meddling."

"I should have told you. You had saved me, and I had been willing to let you die. I should have-"

"Enough!" His voice rose, something she had not heard him do for a long time. Instantly she felt her mouth close and her words stop, and she was just starring back into his eyes. "This is not your fault, Elena. It is not your guilt to bear. This is all on my Mother." He said, his arms closing around her as she hugged him.

"I'll find a way to stop it, Elijah." She said, pulling back for a brief moment, starring into his dark eyes. "You have my word."

He smiled, soft and sweet, and pulled her back into him. "Elena Gilbert... You truly are one of the best the world has to offer." He smiled against her scalp, her head burrowed into his shoulder. "Has anyone ever told you? How great of a friend you are?"

"Has anyone ever told you?" She repeated, and felt his lips press against the top of her head.

**Author's Note: So this chapter is crazy long. I was going to make it two chapters, but I got carried away and yeah... I hope you enjoyed! PLEASPLEASE let me know what you think! Reviews and follows mean that absolute world to me. 3 Like seriously though, thanks for everything. I can't believe how many follows this story has gotten, I expected like four, maximum. I'm just going to continue sitting here and gushing over my happiness and drabbling in my Author's Note like I do. Also, irked with the hiatus. NO. :(**


	9. Today

_Oh, Isn't This Amazing?_  
_It's My Favorite Part,_  
_Because... You'll See!_  
_Here's Where She Meets Prince Charming,_  
_But She Won't Discover That It's Him,_  
_'Til Chapter 3!_

* * *

"So, what were you and Elijah talking about earlier?" Caroline asked, standing on her old porch with Klaus, her purse dangling limply by it's string. Both of their blue eyes starred, the seriousness of the conversation having been detected by even the last two words. Caroline lifted a brow, trying to look inquisitive, and when her answer was silence she gestured for them to sit.

The porch swing groaned under their combined weight, and Klaus listlessly pushed it back and forth with his feet. "You know about my Mother, the evil witch." He sneered, placing a hand on either side of his body, using them as extra support to sit straight. He continued when Caroline shook her head, confusion emanating from her eyes and posture. "The spell she preformed, months ago now, is going to work. She set out to kill, and she will succeed."

"What? How?" Caroline asked, shaking her head slowly back and forth, her gaze locking at a knot in her wooden porch. The rhythmic movement of the swing was both comforting and foreboding, the even squeals of the chain adding a horrific echo to Klaus's sentiment.

"Elena's human blood can die. Instead of leaving our systems, it has taken them over. We will age, rapidly once the twelfth month hits, and die. Our appearance will not change, our insides will rot. And then... And then we die." He shrugs, hiding his fear, his repulsion at the prospect of death. He is not ready to die. It has never even crossed his mind.

Caroline pulls her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, then lets them fall again. "Is there anything we can do?"

He smiles. We. She wants to help. She wants to help him. "Elijah and I have been looking for spells, but so far, we've come up with nothing." He lets out a sigh, feeling the fear creeping up on him, he pushes it back down. "At least we will die before Silas can kill us..." His lips twist into a smirk, and he shrugs. He is forcing himself to stay calm, for her benefit. He would much rather scream and rage, perhaps snap a few necks. But she? He knew she was the type to talk about it, to try and solve it rationally.

"You can't just die." She protests, pushing her blonde hair from her face. "You're Original's, for crying out loud, there has to be something you can do!" She shouts, her anger bursting at the seams as she jumps from the swing, leaving it swaying rapidly in response. "You don't even... Do you even care?" She shouts, hands clenching into fists at her sides.

"Of course I care!" Klaus shouts in response, jumping to his feet, rushing to stand centimeters in front of her. "I don't want to die, but I've come to terms with it's inevitability. I'm doing everything I can! Of course... Of course I don't want to die." He snarls, his eyes calculating as Caroline's blue eyes dart to the ground.

"Well then stop talking like you're already dead!"

"Why do you even care? I know you hate me."

"Of course I don't hate you." She shouts back, letting out an exasperated sigh. "You know I don't hate you. We're friends. I certainly don't hate my friends."

"You agreed to be friends with me to keep yourself safe. I am not a fool, Caroline."

"Apparently you are. I don't play people like that." She snarled in response, wondering when this conversation had taken such a turn. She certainly wasn't the boy's number one fan, but she didn't hate him. "Maybe I did hate you at one time. But things change. People change." Her eyes stare back into his, watching as his mind works feverishly, trying to decide whether or not he should believe her.

"I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you." He admits slowly, lifting a hand, pulling it through his short, blonde hair. "I should be taking it out on my Mother, but she's dead."

"God, Klaus. You don't have to 'take it out' on anyone. Let's just go find out how to fix it, okay?"

"What if we can't?" He asks timidly as they turn back down her stairs, heading to the Mickaelson Mansion, where Esther's library of voodoo would hopefully offer insight to something.

Caroline took his hand in hers as they walked, squeezing it tightly before letting it go. "We will."

* * *

"This is it." Klaus informed, stopping in front of a pair of large, white oak doors. The handles were golden, perhaps pure gold with this family's riches, and worn with years of use. "Brace yourself. There are old spells, enchantments, that still have some effect. That's why it is taking forever to search, Elijah and I cannot stay in the room for more then twenty minutes before forced to take a hiatus."

"What kind of spell works even after death?"

"A very powerful one." Klaus commented drily, pushing the oak doors with ease, stepping inside with a look of displeasure. Caroline followed after him, her jaw dropping at the sight that greeted her, her head buzzing at the magic that also greeted her.

The entire room was created of floor to ceiling bookshelves, all stacked with books. Some were bound with leather, other with traces of leaf gold, some had no binding at all. A few windows dotted the bookshelves, letting in a stream of light that was waning due to the dirt encrusted on the glass. A ladder stood in the middle of the room, and Klaus hauled himself onto it, pushing off the shelf. The ladder slide along the shelves, stopping a few feet away. "It's like a movie set in here..." Caroline said, still very much in awe as she made her way to an open book on and end table, fingering the cracking pages.

"There is more knowledge in this room then anyone could wish to attain. Even with 1000 years." Klaus called down to her, his voice echoing in the room.

"What exactly am I looking for?" She called up, lifting a hand to her head, her eyebrows knitting together at the buzz. It was both painful and annoying, like a bee flying around and stinging her brain.

"Either cleansing the vein or revival after death would be a good start. Anything along those lines would be great, love!" He called down, before shuffling the ladder to the right, pulling out book after book and sighing as he had to tuck it back.

Twenty minutes later they sat in the hallway, their backs pressed against the wall, a stack of books sitting in the middle of them and a few stray volumes tossed haphazardly around the hallway. "None of this is helping." Klaus drawled, his voice edged with his familiar anger and frustration. "None of this is helping!" He said louder, his voice shaking.

"Klaus, calm down." Caroline coaxed, placing her hand lightly over his, meeting his unflinching gaze with her own. "We're going to find something, okay?"

He nodded curtly, using his free hand to grab another nearby book.

* * *

Klaus blinked his bright blue eyes as sunlight streamed through a window in the hallway, arching across the wooden floor and turning the backs of eyelids red. He yawned into the back of his hand, feeling the weight on his shoulder as he did so. He turned his gaze to it, a smile stretching from ear to ear as his gaze rested on the blonde-haired lady, her head bowed onto his shoulder as she slept. Almost apprehensively, he reached his far hand to her, pushing curly blonde locks from her face.

Her legs were strewn over his, and her lips parted as she breathed out in her sleep. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap, her fingers twitching at random intervals as she dreamed a dream of something Klaus wished to know.

Books were in piles around them, some opened, some closed, some torn and shredded in frustration. They smelled old and dusty, but Klaus sat, inhaling the air around him. He wanted to memorize this moment and every single thing about it before he woke Caroline, who shifted in her sleep, her left leg falling to the floor.

"Caroline.." He pushed her hair from her face again, letting the tips of his fingers graze the skin on her cheek. "Caroline, love, it's time to wake. Your Mother is probably worried sick about you." He whispered, watching as her eyelids crinkled and slowly opened, widening as she recalled the situation.

"We spent all night looking, did we even see anything worthwhile?" She asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of her tired lips.

"Yes." Klaus said seriously, his hand brushing hers lightly as he starred into her bright eyes. She looked to the ground, smiling and trying to hide it.

Regrettably, he rose to his feet, speeding down the stairs and to the kitchen. He reappeared seconds later with two bags of blood, tossing one to Caroline, was was still sitting against the wall. He fell down next to her again, though made sure to keep a distance between them. "Drink, then I can walk you home."

"But we still haven't found anything, I-"

"Caroline, we've been at it all night. We need a break." He replied curtly, his fangs elongating as he went to work on his meal, Caroline following his lead.

"But there's only so much time." She protested, crunching the blood bag in her fist, a multitude of the red liquid shooting into her mouth.

Klaus's eyes darkened. "I know, but I do not want to spend the next 80 days looking for something that may not exist." If he was going to die, he'd rather go out with a good last however many dies. He'd lived for a 1000 years, he knew how to have fun, and he'd rather that be on his agenda.

* * *

"I can't believe you've met the Queen!"

"Well, you should. She was quite a riot, and had a fine taste for wine."

"You drank with the Queen?"

"Of course. One doesn't attend a ball and not drink fine wine."

"It's sounds amazing, all the places you've been..."

"You'll see them too love, one day."

She stopped suddenly, and he brushed her arm as he halted as well, turning to face her. He was confused by the tears brimming in her eyes, and reached out to her hand, taking it in his own. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. "What's wrong?" He asked, and she took a few breaths, composing herself.

"You can't do this to me, Klaus. You can't make me hate you, then start doing all these things to make me like you, and then leave. Dammit, Klaus. Why couldn't you let me keep hating you? Why did you have to go and be sweet and charming? I have enough to deal with. I have enough lost ones. I can't have another." She shook her head, blonde hair rippling as tears trailed down her cheeks.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, hating to see her so distraught. "I'm not going anywhere." He said, lifting a hand, running it through her hair. She starred at him, her gaze blank.

"I'm not going to let you. Not anymore." She decided, closing the space between them, pressing her lips to his.

It was like a spark leaping from him to her, she never expected to feel so... So exhilarated when she kissed him, but there was no other word for it. She felt his hands shift, one curling into her hair, the other pressing the small of her back closer to him. He moaned slightly, and she moved her hands into his hair, tugging at it slightly as they remained locked in their kiss.

She felt his mouth open slightly, his tongue sliding into her mouth, and she welcomed it. It was wet and passionate, and she let her arms wrap tightly in his curls, moaning herself. His husky smell surrounded them, his soft locks making the tips of her fingers tingle.

Was this actually happening? He didn't believe it. He didn't deserve it. Yet her she was, wrapped in his arms, compliant to his kiss. The smell of her vanilla perfume and strawberry shampoo suffocated him, yet at the same time it wasn't strong enough. His hands moved to her hips, lifting her and hoisting her against a tree. She gasped as he did so, but didn't relent. He moved his lips along her cheekbone and down her neck, causing chills to creep up her spine.

She moaned, clutching his shoulders tightly as he kissed her collarbone, his hands slipping under her jacket and pushing it over her slender shoulders. "Klaus..." She sighed deliriously, tilting her head back, relishing in the feeling of his lips trailing her neck. Why had she waited until now to admit her feelings to him? Did it take his imminent death to bring them out?

He moaned at the sound of her whispering his name, pulling her forward and shrugging her jacket off, letting his hands slide down her now bare shoulders and arms. She felt her legs wrap around him, crossing at the ankle, holding the two together. He moved on of his hands to her leg, trailing it up and down over her jeans, pressing his finger tips along her thigh and knee. She quivered under his touch, and he grunted as he slide his fingers under the waist band of the fabric, his lips moving back to her mouth.

She could feel his arousal between her legs, and sighed airily, pressing her chest to his. "Hey, you two! Get a room!" They immediately jumped apart at the sound of a stranger's voice, irritation evident in it. They had so quickly forgotten they were on the sidewalk, heading to Caroline's home, and everyone in this town knew everyone...

Neither of them had the human ability to blush, but their embarrassment was clear on their faces. Caroline cleared her throat, pulling her jacket back on, fixing her jeans. Neither of them spoke as they finished the walk to Caroline's home, though Klaus smiled as she took his hand in hers. "Goodbye, Caroline. Perhaps we can try looking again tomorrow."

"I'd like that." Caroline smiled, kissing his cheek lightly before crawling inside, falling onto her bed as she made it there. What on earth was she doing? Falling for Klaus? He had done so much harm to her and her friends... Yet every time she thought about the kiss, her heart leaped in her chest.

"The heart wants what the heart wants." She sighed into the air, saying it as though it was a curse. She clenched her fists at the side, letting out a small, scream-like noise before burying her face into her pillow.

This whole being a girl thing was ridiculous.

**Author's Note: So, Klaroline. Yeah.. I tried. xD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as you may have noticed, this story is more heavily centered on Elejah. However, I have decided to make /at least/ every third chapter Klaroline centered, and I want to update /at least/ every other day. Becausethat'sjusthowIroll. Lolit'sfridaynightandI'mupdatingmyfanfiction. Thanks for reading, it honestly makes me sooo happy to receive a review or new follower. Also, I'm going to change the songs for each "pairing". Elejah's is currently Pink Lemonade (which is almost over so awk.) and Klaroline's is currently a song from Beauty and the Beast. C:**


	10. You Can't Take Me

_I Gotta Get Me Back_  
_I Can't Be Beat,_  
_And That's A Fact._  
_It's Okay, I'll Find A Way,_  
_You Ain't Gonna Take Me Down, _  
_No Way.._

* * *

"Wake up." Elena yawned, stretching her leg out, pressing her bare foot against Elijah's cheek. His eyelids crinkled before revealing dark irises, and he pushed her foot away with a look of mock disgust. "How can you fall asleep at a time like this?" She protested, flipping to the next page in the book that sat cradled in her lap.

"I'm tired?" He smirked, though leafed through the address book he kept in his suit pocket. It was filled with the name's of witches and wizards, but it was difficult to find one of which whom would be willing to help. Elijah rarely made enemies with the supernatural (excluding foolish, young vampires), it always seemed more beneficial to be on their good side, but Klaus was not so impartial to hatred. Sometimes the elder Mikaelson believed his brother to relish in the hatred of others, as he seemed to always be deemed an unfavourable acquaintance, one to never be trusted.

Elena sighed, slamming the book shut and tossing it over the couch. "Elijah... Have you ever killed anyone?" She questioned after awhile. Her own problems and guilt had been at bay as she worried of Elijah, of losing him, but after hours of reading they had surfaced again, gripping and suffocating her.

Elijah smirked, lifting himself from the floor to the couch, opposite end of Elena. "Of course. Every vampire has killed at least one human in their lives, it is inevitable."

"Do you ever still feel guilty about it?" She looked up at him, pulling her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She had ditched her earlier clothing for a white tank top and pink, silk pajama bottoms which she buried her face into.

He shrugged, tilting his head against the back of the couch. "Yes, I suppose I do. I do not think of it often." Perhaps he should. He hadn't taken a life in years now, no longer felt as he had when he first turned, at least about humans... The supernatural, however, that was a different story...

"Who'd you kill?" She wondered, flipping herself so she sat on the cushion closest to him. "I killed this young girl. She had bright red hair and she was wearing a pink dress and black boots, she was probably fifteen years old. And I killed her." She shook her head, the bun on top of her head falling with the movements. "And I killed her brother too. He had black hair and blue eyes, and he was the quarter back on his college football team." Elijah didn't interrupt as tears surfaced in his friends' eyes. "I killed a Mother too..." She was crying now, trying to wipe the tears as they fell, though she was unsuccessful at keeping them all at bay. "She had a baby." She sobbed, her head rocking, her eyes closing. "She was taking her for a walk in the stroller, with her husband. I acted like I hurt my ankle running, and she came over to help me and I killed her. In front of her husband and baby and I... I was ready to kill the baby too." She finished, tears streaming freely down her face now, she no longer bothered trying to wipe them away. She was rocking back and forth, sniffling and shaking. "And I killed a volunteer fireman. He was running into a burning building to save someone, and I caught him just inside the doorway. Drained him dry and tossed his body to the flames." She sobbed, burrowing her head into his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her. "I killed them all. And I didn't even care."

"You care now, Elena." He whispered, her tears staining his jacket as she shook gently against his arm, trying to calm herself but unable to.

"They're still dead. They will always be dead. I killed good people." She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut, wishing she was about to wake up from a horrible dream. She'd be in her bedroom, Caroline would be spending the night, her parents would be laughing in the living room, Jeremy snoring away a few doors down... But none of that was going to happen. This was reality now.

Elijah let his dark eyes stare ahead, recalling memories from ages in the past. "Yes, you did. You are a murderer." He stated flatly, feeling her shake in his arms. "All this guilt and self-pity is not going to fix that. You want to attempt to right your wrongs? We volunteer, cure the sick. We do not sit and cry and wish it away."

She sniffled, using the bottom of her tank top to wipe the salty tears from her face. "Can we do that today? Help someone? Then go to your house and look for something to fix this."

"Of course." He smiled, pleased to see that she tried to smile as well. "Elena... I do not think it wise for you to be getting your hopes so high." He rose to his feet, clasping hands behind his back, walking towards the fire place. A small fire still wavered inside, a creation of their boredom and frustration a few hours earlier. He sighed, letting his head bow. "I do not think there is a spell strong enough to fix the one currently running it's course. The one we used that evening was not with enough power, and that took place almost immediately after my Mother casted the spell." He lifted his head again, letting her hands fall to his sides.

She sped over to him, hugging him from behind. "Nothing going to happen to you. Stop making me reassure you, have a little hope."

"Pardon my lack thereof, but in my experiences, hope has only led to bitter disappointment." He sneered, rolling his eyes, though he placed a hand over hers. "Right then, I know a place in need of volunteer's that you may like. Wear sensible shoes, no open toes or heels." He instructed, patting the back of her hand before she raced up the stairs and into her room. She had offered her brother's or Father's clothing to Elijah the day before, so he made his way to their assigned rooms, digging for something a bit more sensible to wear. A suit wasn't going to cut it, not with what he had planned.

* * *

"It's beautiful." Elena breathed, stepping out of the car after Elijah opened the door for her, starring at the area in front of her. It wasn't beautiful in that it was made of marble and gold (because it certainly wasn't), it was beautiful... For what it was, for what it taught. There were two horses in the ring, each with a child on it's back. They laughed and smiled, tossing rings and clapping their hands. They had impediments, Elijah had explained the organization on the drive here. Some had down syndrome, other's had no use of their legs, all different sorrows that brought them here. But neither of the children looked sad, nor did the little girl standing with a small pony, working her butt of brushing the dirt from his fur.

Elijah smiled at Elena's enthusiasm, closing the door behind her. He had found jeans that fit well enough and a v-neck shirt in one of the drawers of the home, though no one had the same shoe size as him, so he was forced to wear his dress shoes. "I'm glad you like it. I donate money to this cause, I find it's gratifying to come and watch them smile, such simple things make them happy." He drawled, hands tucked into the pocket of his jeans, a serious look on his face. Elena looked up at him, a smile spreading across her face.

"How do we help?" She asked.

"Follow me." He smiled, walking towards the young girl who stood with an instructor, the child was still trying vehemently to clean the pony.

"Elijah? Elijah Mikaelson? Well I'll be... What's it been? Two years?" The blonde smiled, immediately wrapping the Original in a hug, slapping his back.

"Far too long." He smiled, not bothering to hug the woman back. "Previous and newfound engagements have kept my hands tied."

"Always with the articulation." The blonde rolled her green eyes, and they came to a halt on Elena. "And who's this? Your girlfriend? She sure is pretty! Hi, I'm Ginger." She smiled, out-stretching her hand.

Elena blushed (or the vampire equivalent of doing so), taking the woman's hand, nearly groaning in her vice-like grip. "We're just friends." She explained quickly, "I'm Elena."

"Well is good to meet ya, Elena." She smiled, so genuinely that Elena couldn't help but smile as well. "If y'all wouldn't mind helping Lily with Rain here, Imma go 'nd help Emily with the others." She smiled, shoving the curry comb into Elijah's hand, slapping his shoulder and rushing over to the other woman, whom was leading around a grey horse and dark-skinned child. She hadn't bothered to ask if they were here to help, and Elena suspected she didn't care. They were helping now.

The young girl looked to her new instructor's with wide eyes, smiling sheepishly. "H-hello. I am Li-ly. This is... My horse. ...Rain. Like the wea-ther." She smiled, her hand slowly stroking the pony's fur.

"Hi, Lily! I'm Elena, and this is my friend Elijah." Elena smiled, following Lily's instructions and grabbing a curry comb. She wasn't sure on what to do, and felt all of her worries melting away as Lily explained to her what she needed to do, and helped her. A half an hour or so later, Lily sat proudly atop Rain. Elena walked by her side, and Elijah led the pony around the large ring.

* * *

"Thank... you. For help-ing Rain. And... And me." Lily smiled a few hours later, holding her foot against Elijah's jeans as he tied the laces. "It's fun... Here." She giggled, swinging her feet as Elijah finished the knot. "I... Love Rain." She sing-songed, her eyes lighting up when she saw her parent appear in the doorway. "Mommy, mommy!" She cooed, running towards the middle-age blonde haired woman. She stopped half-way there, turned and ran back to Elena and Elijah, hugging them both and kissing their cheeks. "It was. Fun to meet you." She smiled.

"It was fun to meet you too." Elena smiled, waving to the girl as she ran to her Mother. The blonde woman smiled, waving before scooping her daughter into her arms and going to her car.

Elena sat on the tack trunk the little girl had just been perched upon. "Their parents don't have to stay?" She questioned, watching as the van the two had gotten into pulled down the drive.

"No. Lily is around ten, and she's been here for years. She knows how to behave." He offered, eyes locking on the horse in the stall behind them. "Would you care to go for a ride?" He asked, leaning against a wooden post, pushing his hair from his face.

"I don't know how." She admitted, looking to her feet. "I've never been around horses, really."

"Well I was raised when they were the only form of transportation. We can double up." He smiled, grabbing a halter from the wall.

"Okay!" Elena perked up, following him as they walked to the paddock, catching a horse named Tango.

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Elena asked, nerves fluttering around in her stomach as she grabbed his hand, letting him pull her up behind him.

"Elena, I know how to ride a horse. Just hold tight, and enjoy the ride." He smiled, his head turned so that he could look at her. "Nothing is going to happen, even should you fall off. You are a vampire, nearly invincible."

She nodded, smiling nervously. She pet the chestnut coloured gelding they were riding, then wrapped her arms tightly around Elijah's waist, tucking her head against his back. "Okay, I'm ready." She squeaked, letting out a gasp as Elijah's heels lightly tapped the sides of the horse, setting it forward in motion.

"Ready to go a bit faster?" He asked, after they had been trotting along a trail for some time. She had managed to lift her head up and offer a few words of conversation, but her arms were still locked around his waist.

"O-Okay." She smiled and nodded, letting out another gasp as Tango began galloping over the hillside. She felt the wind whip against her, felt the uneven motions beneath her, and felt Elijah's relaxed muscles against the palm of her hands. She lifted her head again, watching as the world went by in a blur. It was surreal, really, how nothing seemed to matter once they passed it. There was always something new and exciting to replace it. She smiled, it wasn't as easy in reality, to move on, but the small lesson felt nice. She was sure she was the only one to create such fallacious ideals, but she couldn't bring herself to care. "Thank you." She whispered into the Original's ear, laughing as they whipped past trees and animals skittering in the forest.

* * *

More books, more dust, more long sighs. They hadn't gone to the Mikaleson Manor, as had been the original idea presented, but instead to a bank a few miles from Mystic Falls. There they had opened an age old safe and retrieved age old books, that smelled as though they had been rotting since they day they were bound. "What if we open Purgatory? You'd come back then. So would everyone." Elena suggested, her feet over the top of the couch, her head hanging over the bottom, a book held in front of her face.

"That isn't an option." Elijah said flatly, brining a blood bag over to her, sitting on the chair opposite her.

"You never told me who you killed." Elena piped in after awhile, fixing her position on the couch.

He smirked, taking a long sip of his AB negative blood bag. "I killed a few innocent people when I first turned, but after a few years, I changed direction. I would follow crime stories, and hunt the serial killers I found buried in the wanted pages of the papers. It was never difficult to find them, and killing them almost did not seem inhumane. They were monsters, as was I."

"That's really smart." Elena admitted, draining the plastic blood bag in her hands. "I'm sorry, that I'm making you deal with all this, when you have your own problems."

"You must stop fretting, it is my choice to help you." He smiled, draining his own plastic bag. "I am not as concerned about dying as perhaps I should be. I do not want to die, but I am not afraid to." He spoke, starring at the carpet.

"Well, you're not going to."

**Author's Note: Flufffff and poniessss. Woooo. :D Thanks for reading! Reviews/follows literally make my day! **


End file.
